fishtank_sandbox_nfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison
is the eighth overall ''Naruto film and fifth Naruto: Shippūden film which was released on July 30, 2011 in Japanese theatres. The official DVD release date in Japan was April 25, 2012. The English subtitled version was released on April 25, 2012. The film was released in North America on February 18, 2014 by Viz Media. As with all previous movies in the series, Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison was adapted into a light novel. Written by Akira Higashiyama, it was released in Japan on July 4, 2011 (ISBN 978-4-08-703249-9). Plot A discusses a box with Omoi, Karui, Samui and Mabui, when suddenly gas covers the room knocking everyone asleep. Then a hooded figure leaps out attacking the sleeping Raikage, only for the figure to stop right before killing A. When A is seen above the figure, the figure dodges, and is able to fight equally with A. In the battle A is able to destroy the hood, revealing the hooded figure as Naruto Uzumaki; taking advantage of A's shock, Naruto escapes. As Team Samui and Mabui wake up, A tells them to summon Killer B. In Konohagakure, Tsunade states that Naruto is wanted for attempting to assassinate the leader of Kumogakure, the Raikage, and killing jōnin from Kumogakure and Iwagakure, showing wanted posters of Naruto from Iwagakure and Kirigakure to Team Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura refuse claims, but Tsunade states Naruto will be placed in the Hōzuki Castle, a criminal containment facility, also known as the "Blood Prison", in Kusagakure. Naruto attempts to escape, only for Yamato to encase him, and Tsunade takes away his forehead protector. When Naruto arrives at the Hōzuki Castle, Mui, the head of the prison, quickly places the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison on Naruto, sealing his chakra. Naruto learns this the hard way after using his shadow clones, Naruto quickly collapses from the pain caused by the seal. Naruto is later taken captive by Maroi who is working for Mui, when Naruto is brought to a lab, Mui realises that the Naruto taken was a clone. While the real Naruto was hiding, he used the chance to escape. But the pain from the seal made him pass out, he was taken into solitary confinement. When in solitary confinement, he hears a mysterious voice say, if he can defeat Mui, then the seal will disappear. Naruto then after being released, attacks Mui. But the seal causes Naruto to collapse, and he is taken back into solitary confinement. During the fight, Mui questions Naruto's devotion to his home, wondering why he bothered being loyal. When Naruto is released, he is looked up to by the rest of the prisoners. Naruto later attempts to escape again, by knocking out one of the guards and taking his clothes, when his shadow clone fools everyone. As he is able to get to the edge of the island, when Ryūzetsu tells him to stop. Naruto refuses to listen, and he jumps into the whirlpool. He nearly drowns, but Ryūzetsu saves him. Naruto sees that she is a girl, and that it is her mission to kill Mui and stop the Box of Ultimate Bliss. She reveals that Mui even sacrificed his son, Muku to the box and that Mui set Naruto up. She asks for Naruto's help to destroy the box. Naruto agrees, the next day Naruto challenges Mui again, but is defeated and taken to solitary confinement. While Naruto is confined, Ryūzetsu attempts to kill Mui only to reveal that she attacked Maroi, Maroi forms an alliance with her, saying he is not really on Mui's side, just the side that benefits him the most. When Naruto is asked to leave the punishment room, he uses a clone to gather some natural energy because he intends on using Sage Mode. Naruto and Ryūzetsu pretend to fight, engulfing the entire courtyard in the fright, while Maroi forces prisoners inside to fight as well, creating chaos. In the chaos, Maroi performs a technique in the sky, while Naruto tries to find the box. Just before he is able to destroy the box, he is captured by Mui. Mui extracts some of Naruto's chakra, allowing the box to revive. Naruto is able to escape. Mui then reveals that his wish is to revive his son. The box grants his wish, opening up, allowing a grown up Muku walk out. Muku then impaled Mui and knocked out Kazan and Muku transforms into Satori. When all chaos breaks out, Naruto enters Sage Mode and then tried to use the Big Ball Rasengan on the Box of Ultimate Bliss to destroy it but fails. Naruto then is engaged in combat with Satori, but fails because he is unable to touch Satori. So he summons Gamabunta to help combat Satori, but they can't attack him, due to their moves being predicted before-hand. Eventually, Naruto runs out of senjutsu, allowing the Satori to attack Naruto forcing Gamabunta to defend him, causing Gamabunta to be defeated, Satori attacks again, but Naruto is saved by Killer B. Naruto is amazed that Killer B and all his friends have gathered there. As Naruto wonders why this is happening, Tsunade reveals that it was Naruto's mission to destroy the box and that no one believed that Naruto really committed any of the crimes. It was also revealed that Maroi was a friend of B's and he was the mysterious voice. Naruto decides to attain Sage Mode once more and tells Killer B and the others to distract Satori, while he does this. Naruto is able to realise that the Satori cannot read the minds of people, but he can read their fears, allowing Naruto to fight Satori evenly in Sage Mode. Naruto attempted to end the battle by creating a large Rasengan, with two clones, however, Satori impales him and Ryūzetsu. Naruto is able to wake Mui up, and uses his shadow clones to hold Satori's wings, pushing Satori back and therefore allowing Mui to weaken it. Naruto uses this time to free himself and Ryūzetsu, and defeats Satori by firing a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, returning Satori back to normal. Muku kills both his father and himself and apologises to Ryūzetsu for not keeping his promise. The prisoners attempt to escape, but are stopped by Naruto's friends. After capturing all the prisoners, Sakura tries to heal a dying Naruto, but has no success, until Ryūzetsu revives Naruto, by using her kekkei genkai but at the cost of her life. In the aftermath, Mui and Ryūzetsu are shown buried next to each other. Naruto ties Ryūzetsu's bandanna around her gravestone. Errors There are several errors shown in the movie, some story related and others animation related: * The exact timing that this movie takes place is very unclear and unknown. This is due to various story elements being present in the proper story, while others are not. These include: ** Naruto knows how to use Sage Mode. ** Naruto remembers meeting his father, even though he only did so during Pain's Assault. ** Konohagakure is still in tact, despite the fact that Naruto learned Sage Mode and met his father due to the assault by Pain, implying it never happened. ** Naruto knows and has been acquainted with Killer B. However, this only happened once war had been declared by Madara Uchiha, and all missions had been suspended as a result. ** The Fourth Raikage, A, has not been injured, despite losing his left hand during the Five Kage Summit, which resulted in war being declared. ** No mention is made at all to the Fourth Shinobi World War, despite Naruto only meeting Killer B as a direct result of the war. * Naruto is repeatedly shown entering Sage Mode. Each time he does so, his red coat (which he was only shown wearing once when battling Pain) appears, despite the coat not being part of the transformation at all. * The Kusagakure symbol shown on forehead protectors worn by Muku and Ryūzetsu is incorrectly shown with four grass blades, despite it being canonically depicted with just three. * Kusagakure is erroneously stated to have existed while the Sage of Six Paths lived, despite the village system being created well after his death and based on the system used by Konohagakure. * Naruto is randomly shown using the Rasengan without making clones, despite him never working out how to do this. * Naruto is shown using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique while in Sage Mode, despite his previous explanation that more than five would disrupt his ability to maintain the mode. However, given that no clones were stationed at Mount Myōboku to gather nature energy, he may simply have prepared enough nature energy prior to battling and could fight without restrictions. Trivia * Despite taking place after the time-skip, this movie drops the Shippūden in its official title. However, the DVD release with the logo shows Shippūden as normal. * The ending theme for this film is "Otakebi" by Yūsuke. * Despite the fact that Masashi Kishimoto mentioned that the world of Naruto will not have any firearms, there were plenty of Blood Prison guards holding firearms, such as a flintlock rifle, though none of them were ever seen to be used. * The sculpture shown in the castle itself is the Ecstasy of Saint Theresa by Bernini, which illustrates a moment where divinity intrudes on an earthly body. Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::5 de:Shippuuden-Film 5 id:Naruto 5: Blood Prison